It
by Lady Thetford
Summary: Raven starts having strange dreams that seem to be linked with the strange murders that are going on... better description inside! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

'**It' **

**Hey people!**

**Well, strange deaths start appearing throughout the city and the titans have no idea how to solve it.**

**Meanwhile Raven is having strange dreams about… something… but the strange part is that they seem to occur on the same night as one of the deaths.**

**When she wakes up in the middle of one and decides to investigate she soon wishes that she hadn't! And it only seems to go downhill from there! R&R! **

1 Raven's POV 

_She walked through the deserted streets of Jump City. It was quiet. Too quiet. She turned down another alleyway, she pulled her jacket tighter around her small frame._

_When she rounded a corner she saw a shadow up ahead, the shape of a person._

_It was too dark to make out who it was._

_But when the figure turned and saw her she knew that nothing good would come of standing around._

_She turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her._

_She could hear however it was who had been in that alley was now following her, and they were catching up. Fast._

_She ran into a side alley, but it came to a dead end._

_She turned with the intention of retracing her steps but the shadowy figure was stood at the entrance to the alley._

_She shrank back into the wall as he approached her… its hand came forward and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair away from her face._

_The last thing she saw was a pair of fangs coming towards her through the darkness…_

Raven suddenly jerked awake coated in a layer of ice cold sweat, her legs ached as if she had been running.

_Just like in that dream…_

She pushed her lavender hair out of her eyes and off her face before glancing around.

She was still in her room, and all her various books, ornaments and other possessions were exactly where she had left them before she went to bed the previous night.

She threw her duvet off of herself and walked into her en suite.

She pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower, she turned a dial and hot water began to fall shower down over her as she calmed herself down from the strange dream she had just awoke from.

_It was just a dream… just a dream…_

She told herself this over and over again, but she knew all to well that it hadn't been some meaningless trick her imagination was playing. No. not many of her dreams were meaningless.

Once she had washed her hair she stepped out of the shower and wrapped one trowel around her dripping lavender hair, and another around her now sweat free body.

She returned to her room and dressed into her normal leotard and dark blue hooded cloak.

She quickly dried her hair and set of down stairs towards the kitchen with the intention of getting a nice mug of herbal tea to help calm her down.

When she entered the main room she was surprised to see the other titans waiting for her.

Robin was the one to speak first, "Raven, good to see your awake, a strange murder has just been reported in the city, it happened last night, we need to go check it out right now."

Raven froze. _Strange murder? This couldn't have anything to do with my strange dream… could it?_

_---_

**Well there is my first chapter, sorry it's a bit short, the next one WILL be longer! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two! Sorry for the long wait, I know I said I would write a longer chapter than last time but… that didn't work, I just don't have that much time at the moment as I'm in the middle of exams. Damn them! Oh and in answer to the guess by ****dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14****, yes, the weird guy from the dream is a vampire, I'd be more surprised if you didn't work it out though. The whole, out at night and fangs should be enough of a hint.**

**And in answer to the question about robin and Raven… I honestly have no idea! I didn't really plan that far… I'm kinda making it up as I go along!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**--**

When the titans got to the scene of the crime they immediately sprang to work.

Starfire and Beast boy scanned the area from above checking for any clues, Robin spoke with the police to get all the information they had, Cyborg searched the area for anything that would be useful, DNA samples, murder weapons, any signs of getaway vehicles you name it. Raven got the delightful job of having to act as coroner, which would mean she had to look at the dead body and work out what killed this woman. Apparently the others were too _fragile_ to do it.

She ducked under the police tape that was all around the area, she walked to the van that the body had been put in and stepped into the back.

There was just one man in there but he quickly left upon seeing and recognising her.

Raven walked slowly up to the figure covered by the blanket, she pulled the white sheet away from the face of the body and gasped.

The young woman before her seemed familiar to her somehow… although she knew they had never met.

The woman had shoulder length blonde hair, and judging by the way she was dressed she had been walking home from a night-club of some sort when she was attacked.

On the woman's neck was two small but deep cuts surrounded by dried blood, almost like teeth marks made by a pair of extremely sharp canines, it looked like she had been _bitten… _well that proved the first thought of the woman being stabbed to death wrong. Her eyes were glazed over and her skin was much paler than any live humans would be, she had been completely drained of blood.

Raven reached her hand tentatively towards the dead woman's neck, tracing her fingers lightly over the puncture holes there.

"Any thoughts on what killed her?" a voice asked from behind her making her jump and quickly retract her hand.

She turned and saw Robin standing behind her.

"Erm…" Raven turned to face him fully unsure what to say, would he believe her if she told him? Was it a good idea to even try and tell him? How would he react if she did? Would he even believe what she thought, or just think she was crazy?

"Erm… I… I don't know exactly…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence, unsure as to what she should do next.

To her relief, he didn't yell, he didn't accuse her of lying to him and demand she told him the truth, instead he remained completely calm, with his shoulders slumped slightly.

"That's what the coroner said. I had hoped that you would find something. The others cant find anything around the area either."

Raven nodded her head slowly so he knew she was still listening to him.

"All we know is that there are no signs of a get-away vehicle, which means this guy must have gotten away on foot. So in theory he shouldn't be too far away."

"In theory" Raven sighed.

It was one thing to be right in theory, but to be right in practice was something else.

"Anyway," Robin sighed "there isn't anymore we can do here. Better get back to the tower."

--

**there you go, end of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for all your great reviews so far! Here is the next chapter, longer than the last two so I hope you like it!**

**By the way, **_**Italics**_** are dreams for this chapter, in others they can be thoughts as well.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Raven sat quietly at the table, a mug of herbal tea in front of her as the other titans dug into the several pizzas they had ordered.

They had continuously offered her food but she had refused every time, claiming that she wasn't that hungry, and would be fine with just tea.

A half smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she watched them eat, it kind of resembled what feeding time at a zoo would be like.

All of them digging into the pile of food, trying to eat as much as possible before it was all gone.

As ill mannered, messy and disgusting as it was, it was also quite funny to watch.

She took another sip of her tea while listening to Beast Boy and Cyborg argue over who should have the last slice of pizza.

Beast boy wanted it because it was vegetarian, and so his and his only. Cyborg wanted it because he had apparently had one less slice than Beast boy.

Eventually Cyborg won the slice and swallowed it whole before a disappointed looking Beast boy, Robin and Starfire laughing in the background.

After a while the team moved over towards the T.V for a movie, while Raven decided that she would rather be alone to think things over.

She bid her goodnights to the others and retreated to her room.

It was dark like it normally was.

When she walked in, through her window the night sky visible over the now quieter city, she walked over to the window and sat down cross-legged before it.

The city was beautiful at night, but that wasn't why she was watching it, somewhere out there was the killer.

Only this one was worse than the usual ones, if her theory was right then this one wasn't a human.

He was still out there, with all those innocent people, would he kill again tonight or was it the first and last time he would be here?

Shaking her head sadly Raven stood up, removed her hooded cloak and climbed into bed.

Pulling the covers up around herself she didn't feel much better, there was still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

Should she have told Robin?

She had no idea whether or not he would have believed her, but should she have tried anyway?

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, she soon decided that she would tell Robin, but only if another person was killed.

Turning onto her side she closed her amethyst eyes and let sleep take over her…

…_She was out in the city again, a woman walking along side her, no older than twenty with red hair and bright green eyes._

_She looked to her other side and a black hair and eyed woman looked back at her, no older than the first woman._

_Judging by the way the two of them were walking and talking in a slurred way they had both had a little more to drink than they should have._

_If their clothes were anything to go by they had been on a girls night out to a club._

_They got to a T in the road and parted, bidding goodnights to each other and walking in separate directions._

_She continued to walk towards her home when she heard a scream behind her followed by a cry for help._

_She turned her head and looked back, the voice was familiar, Raven knew she had never heard it, but she seemed to be seeing everything through another's point of view. And this person seemed to recognise it._

_Turning around Raven found that her legs had began to move; running towards where the scream had came from._

_Raven tried to stop herself, tried to make her self turn back, away from the scream, but this wasn't her body, she had no control over it._

_Her unfamiliar black hair fell over her dark eyes as she ran._

_She ran unsteadily past a small dark alley and glanced down it before skidding to a halt._

_She returned to the mouth of the alley and glanced down it, on the ground there seemed to be a person, laying there in a heap._

_Cautiously she approached the figure, as she got closer she could she red hair, "Rach? Rachel? Is that you?" she found herself calling._

_The figure groaned and looked up, revealing green eyes, but also a bleeding cut on her temple._

"_Rachel!" Raven found herself shouting despite the fact that she had never met the woman in her life._

_The girl in question looked towards her, fear evident in her eyes._

"_Anna! Get out of here! He's still here!" before Rachel could ask what she was talking about she heard someone behind her._

_She turned slowly, her breath catching in her throat, when she saw the shadowy figure blocking her escape approach her she screamed…_

… Raven woke with a start just like she had before.

She looked franticly around her room to find that everything was still normal.

Tossing the covers off her she ran to the window again and looked out over the city, it looked exactly the same as it had before she had gone to bed. Of course it would.

Deciding quickly Raven grabbed her cloak and left the tower, there was no time to wake the others, and she would alert them if she found anything.

She flew quickly and quietly over the city, searching for the two young victims.

When she flew over a strangely familiar street she landed gracefully.

Recognising it as the street form her dream Raven made her way cautiously towards the alley.

She walked down the narrow alley and saw two bodies lying lifelessly on the ground.

She could see that both had been bleeding heavily from the neck.

Just like the last victim.

She walked forward and knelt down by the dark haired girl, less than an hour ago this girl had been alive… out enjoying herself with her friend…

Raven glanced over at the second body, neither of them deserved this, no one could possibly deserve to die like that.

Raven hadn't noticed that above her standing on the rooftop was a shadowy figure, watching her.

The figure sniffed the air silently and tilted his head to the side in apparent interest and confusion.

The figure sniffed the air again before reluctantly turning and leaving, he had drunk more than his fill for the night, and he didn't need to kill another.

The shadowy figure ran over the rooftops, jumping easily from one to another.

Finally he returned to an old warehouse, most of the windows of which were boarded up, preventing any light from getting in or out.

He strode contentedly into the apparently abandoned building, walking until he was outside one of the upper rooms, he was about to go in when he heard a voice down the corridor coming from another room.

"I was watching you tonight. You need to be careful, we don't want to draw attention do we?"

The figure walked further down the corridor towards the voice of the other man.

"I was only going to feed of one tonight, but her friend turned up, I had to kill her to keep her quiet and it would be a shame to have wasted her blood."

He walked into the room, it was dark but he could see fine, the far wall was practically made up of television screens, each showing a different part of the city.

"But you ignored the titan," the new man stated turning around to reveal a mask, one side orange and the other black.

"Yes, she didn't notice me," the vampire replied.

The masked mind nodded "I think she knows, if you see her again… bring her here… alive"

The vampire nodded and agreed before turning and leaving the room to return to his own.

The masked man watched one of the screens, it showed Raven talking with police at the scene of the two girls deaths.

Through another screen he could see the other titans making their way towards the lavender haired girls whereabouts.

He watched her through the screen, she definitely knew what was going on, he would bet money that she knew the murderer was a vampire.

If she continued to turn up she would soon find all of her theories confirmed.


End file.
